1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic game apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic sport sensing blanket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic sport game is popular nowadays because players can both have fun and exercise during the game. For a baseball or soccer game, it includes an electronic sensing blanket which is flexible and has several score blocks thereon. The electronic sensing blanket has sensors behind the score blocks to sense which block is hit.
Usually, the electronic sensing blanket is fixed on a wall, and player throw or kick a ball to the blanket. When the ball hits the blanket, it will cause the hit portion warped that the sensor behind it will produce a signal and transmit it to a processor and show a result on a screen. The screen shows the score of the hit block for the game. The conventional electronic sensing blanket has several drawbacks, which are listed below:
1. Even when the electronic sensing blanket is fixed on a wall, it still has false sensing. The flexible blanket cannot be totally attached to the wall, i.e. there are some gaps between the blanket and the wall so that deformation of the blanket will be different when different places are hit. Besides, long distances between the sensors and the processor will also affect the sensing result.
2. The conventional electronic sensing blanket has consistent blocks thereon, which means only one specific type of game is available with this blanket.
3. The conventional electronic sensing blanket has to be fixed on a wall so that the blanket can sense the location hit. In other words, places to play the game are limited.